I am Fiction
by kittycatcacher
Summary: Previously known as An Angel's Luck. Just your typical young adult, living a normal life right? WRONG! But even this is off the top. Follows the story of a girl from our dimension randomly appearing in the Inuyasha world. Or is it so random after all? Takes place after the series. SessXOC P.S. This is my very first story. I hope I got the rating on this right.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. But if I did I'd be rich! Only people I own are the OCs (which should be pretty obvious who they are.)

* * *

**Prologue**

Before the times of the Inu no Taisho, Inu demons and some of the minor gods who resided in the western lands fought over who would rule over the lands for many centuries. One day two powerful gods saw the fighting upon the western lands. One was a Goddess of protection, the moon, and love. The other, whom was her Twin Flame was a God of creation, the earth, weapons, and together they are protectors and creators of souls.

Both were worried about the war between the Inu demons and the minor Gods and decided to intervene by making a treaty. They gave the Inu Demons the right to rule the lands, in exchange, their next heir to the lands must bear a child whom would contain a soul that the two gods chose. Agreeing to this, peace between the minor Gods and the Inu demons was established.

Centuries passed and a new Lord of the West took over the pack. He and his wife bore the foretold child and under his reign the west prospered. Until one day an army of demons led by rouge Inu demons attacked the minor Gods in defiance. They felt they were the superior and should not settle for a treaty but rather should rule over all. There was a war between the rouges, the minor Gods, and Inu demons of the west. Many perished, the rouges were completely destroyed and the inu demons became almost extinct.

After the war it was clear to the minor Gods that the Inus of the west were not the true cause of the war, however they were still weary of them due to the treaty being broken. To reestablish the treaty between the Gods and the Inu, another soul, a celestial spirit specially chosen by the two powerful Gods was sent to marry into the Inu family. None but the two powerful deities at the time knew that the celestial spirit's own Twin Flame awaited her, for they had always intended for the first soul they sent to find love. So the spirit went out of duty, intent on helping the Goddess she served and adored.

Many suitors attempted to woo the little spirit but the young Lord of the West caught her eye. In the end she too caught his eye, they mated and were expecting a child.

But all was not at peace for in the shadows lay a powerful rouge whom they thought to be dead. Pledging allegiance to a terrible entity feared by many, he was granted a blade of terrible power. Kowatama, the Soul Breaker had the power to completely kill a soul, stealing it's energy and wiping it from existence. Working in the shadows he hunted those with powerful souls, demons and those of holy power fell to the wicked blade in order for him to get to his ultimate goal.

Gathering enough power he challenged the Inu demons and minor Gods with an unearthly army granted to him by his master. Many went into battle including the Lord of the West and his son. Those not strong enough hid in the castle walls, waiting patiently for their loved ones to return. In the rouges wake, fires burned and souls were shattered, but in the end he was stopped by unknown means. Laying alone in a small room of the western castle lay the dead body of the rouge, a shattered blade purified of dark intent, and a pile of feathers belonging to the young lords love. His pregnant mate was never found and young lord mourned, closing himself off from the world and becoming cold hearted.

The young lords father, the current Lord of the West, found the left over blade's powers to have altered, it now had the power to bring back life instead of destroying it. In honor of his sons late mate, he absorbed the power into his own blade, the Tessaiga, intent on giving it to his son one day.

But things don't always happen as planned for we all know how the next great tale of the Inus demons turned out. This chapter of the Western Lands tales may have ended, but a new tale was fated to happen. The story of Inuyasha, a Feudal Fairy Tale.

* * *

**Author's notes/Me babbling: **Those of you who have already read some of my story so far are probably wondering why I changed everything around to put this in. Well I had felt like since the beginning that my story was kind of out of context. A lot of stories start with a prologue so that you understand some of what is going on and I felt my story needed. As for new readers welcome and thank you for checking out my story! I hope you enjoy it and please leave comments about what you think. This story is without beta so if you find mistakes or maybe want to point out some things I can improve upon, please let me know. Thanks again for reading, TTFN!

P.S. I would like to make a special shout out to Ninjagirl2211 who recommended the Japanese version of the swords name! It's so awesome! 3


	2. Ch1 Not So Normal Day

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. If I did I would have made Sesshomaru shirtless all the time. Only people I own are the OCs (which should be pretty obvious who they are.)

This also might be helpful.

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

* * *

To most people my life looks pretty normal and boring. Wake up, eat, then do whatever the hell I want since I don't have a job. Yes the magical life of Rina Smith.

I grew to be a decent looking 20 year old with long light brown hair, hazel eyes, fair skin, a bit pudgy, but still a nice hour glass figure. Went through the hell known as the American school system. Hung out with friends and watched anime like any person with a personality did. I never really got into trouble except for lack of effort in school and that one time I ran away from home, but that's besides the point.

You wouldn't expect someone like me to have had all the weird experiences I have had to live through. You and your friends being able to talk to ghosts, angels, demons, and being chased/hunted by said demons? It was pretty freaky at first but you get used to it.

I went through a lot of that unprotected and in constant fear. Out of what felt like no where *poof* two ghosts who volunteered to be my temporary guardians and an angel who insists that he is a portion of my soul mates power were sent to protect me from the psycho demons. Well I think he's my guardian angel anyways, it's never been said outright. But alas it has been years now since anything crazy like that happened. I thought that those crazy adventures of mine were gone, but today I was proven oh so wrong.

* * *

**(1st Person POV- Rina)**

~Monday April 15th, 12pm~

*Ring ring*

"Ugh shut up you stupid telemarketers..." I grumbled and rolled back over, snuggling deeper into my blankets.

* * *

~20 minutes of constant ringing later~

"Damn it I'm not going to get anymore sleep like this." I said, very annoyed by the constant ringing.

I got up to answer my cell phone conveniently misplaced all the way in the kitchen. _'Maybe I'll kill my phone afterwards.'_ I mused in my head._ 'It deserves it for being so loud. Stupid phone...'_

"Hello?" I asked in a groggy voice.

"Rina where the hell are you?" I flinched and held the phone away from my ear when I heard my mom's frantic voice yelling from the speaker on the phone.

"What do you mean where am I? It's only 12 freaking pm, I'm at home trying to sleep like the rest of the world should be." Jeez my mom should know me by now. My sleeping schedule is terrible.

"Rina you and I both know that's a bunch of bull. I came home early to get some lunch before your grandmother's doctors appointment and what do I find? No one! You know I'm ok with you going out but at least tell me where you go so I don't worry."

"... What?" I look around the kitchen puzzled by her words and the only had two thoughts on my mind.

1\. _Ah crap my mom has gone off the deep end._

2\. _I wonder where my kitties are?_

"Just tell me where you are, I gotta get going to get your grandmother." She said exasperatedly.

"Seriously mom, I'm standing in the kitchen right now. This joke is crappy I'm going back to bed, goodnight, love you." With that I rudely hung up the phone and started to head back to my room. But first... "Where are my kitties? I need a snuggle."

As I started my hunt for the lovable fuzz balls I walked passed our glass back door and noticed something odd. Instead of seeing the neighbors house I saw a forest.

"What the fuck?" I yelled.

I ran for the front door like my ass had been set ablaze and threw it open. As clear as day I could see even more of a forest that shouldn't be there.

"Oh shizz my nizz this is SO not right!" I shouted, eyes bugging out of my sockets at the sight in front of me.

Outside my house was a beautiful, lush green forest full of grass and unidentifiable (to me at least) trees. It was beautiful, but definitely didn't belong there.

Looking at the phone still in my hand I went to call my mom back when I noticed I had no signal. "Shit where is my signal? I know AT&amp;T can't be THAT crappy!"

"Rina I don't think your going to get that signal back." a male voice said behind me.

"Eeepp!" I screeched while accidentally losing grip on my phone, sending it flying to the kitchen floor with a thud. I turned around to see a semi visible preteen with short black hair, pale skin and blue eyes. Wearing a plain red shirt and jeans. Apparently shoes are not a necessity as a ghost.

"Jeez Jake don't scare me like that! I'm having a meltdown here!" I yelled in a panic.

"Sorry. I just wanted to help." He smiled sheepishly while scratching the back of his neck.

"Jake your just making it worse. Stop bugging her and help me check out the perimeters. I know you both sense something is off, you know besides the fact that we are surrounded by a forest." I'm forced to turn back where I was originally looking to see Julie. Another preteen with long blond wavy hair, porcelain skin, beautiful grey eyes, and dressed like an adorable Lolita. She is my second ghost guardian if you haven't already guessed.

"Now that you mention it Julie, I do sense something. Even weirder I don't sense Daniel, where would he be at a time like this? Also how on earth am I able to see you now? I've never been able to see you before." I trailed off in thought. I would be worried about how I know whether or not they are in fact Jake and Julie, but I've always been able to sense when they are around. That and I know what their voices sound like. Their sweet *Cough* (devilish) *Cough*, voices.

Daniel is the guardian angel I mentioned earlier. I don't really understand everything he told me when I first met him. Only that long ago my mate separated a part of his power to protect me as a spirit when I first died, while the other part is on earth waiting to be reunited with me and once again be my mate. How power can have a conscious I have no clue, but he said he couldn't describe it better without using another language.

Overall it sounds like some kind of romance novel to me. He keeps trying to convince me that I have the soul of a Celestial spirit that is stuck in a human body because of my goddess. Why any deity would be paying attention to me, I have no clue. Yeah I think it sounds far fetched but whatever.

"Hello earth to Rina? Snap out of it!" Julie yelled, clearly frustrated.

"Huh? Oh sorry Julie you were saying?"

"Jake decided it was best to guard you while I check out the area and searched for Daniel, stay safe ok?" She said while heading for the front door.

"Ok you too." I said and waved goodbye. She turned around and waved back, then fazed through the door and flew off.

I closed the door and started to head for my safe haven, aka my bedroom.

"Ok think, your clearly having problems like Dorothy in the Wizard of Oz except in a forest full of potential dangers. What would a person who wants to survive a potential horror film do?" I asked Jake when all of a sudden it hit me.

"OMG THE SWORD!" I shouted and ran off to the office full of boxes and computers with Jake on my tail.

"Rina what are you going on about now? We should be quiet while we are in this world, who knows what is out there?" He said with a bit of skepticism and worry.

"Dun dun dun dun DUN DUN! Almighty Gryffindor sword please protect me for I am but a young, humble girl in distress!" I shouted and posed dramatically with the sword over my head. _'Wait a minute did he say...?__'_

"WORLD? What do you mean a different world? I just thought we had been magically transported to some weird location." I said with a horror stricken look oh my face.

"Think about it, your in your house where there should be a bunch of animals that are clearly missing, you have a forest for a backyard, and somehow you and your mother were in the same house but couldn't see each other. This is a different world Rina, we are going to need to find a way back." By the look on his face he was serious.

_'Damn my luck.' _

* * *

**Author's notes/Me babbling: **This is the end of chapter one. Your probably wondering why there are already spiritual beings around if she is from our world right? Well I am a firm believer that there are things similar to this in our own world. That and there really is no other way to explain floating objects. Also I'd like to note that the mention of "powers" she supposedly has is not going to make her a Mary-Sue (I hope). They are nothing grand that can hurt anybody. Ex: She can talk to ghosts. Yep, I consider that a power. Anyways please review and mention any flaws or good things about it too. I'm doing this story without a Beta so critique is much appreciated. This is the first story I have ever tried to write so I'm pretty excited to see what I get!


	3. Ch2 Good Luck With That

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. If I did I would have made Sesshomaru shirtless all the time. Only people I own are the OCs (which should be pretty obvious who they are.)

* * *

~ 1 Day later ~

"Hey Jake guess what!" I said with a big smile.

"What now? Can't you see I'm in a withdrawal?" He said in a sad voice.

"What do you mean withdrawal?" I said suspiciously, knowing where this might be going.

"It's been forever since I've seen any naked women, there isn't any around here!"

Sometimes I really wish I could smack him. He has a bad habit of sneaking off to peoples houses and spying on women in the shower. He did that to a friend of mine once, lets just say he doesn't go to her house anymore.

"Yeah... On THAT note I was going to say that I decided to keep a diary while I'm here incase I go nuts or something. But obviously your pervy mind has more important things to worry about then keeping a log of what's going on." I said while rolling my eyes, having heard this story before.

With that I walked off to find a book to write in.

Dear Diary:

It's been a day so far since all this mess started and since then I've been checking on the supplies that stayed in the house. All the food and drinks we had stayed, pretty much everything did except the old car in the garage and plumbing. For some odd reason all the electronics worked, no matter how much I use them they all stayed charged. Even youtube and fanfiction works, anything else on the internet is a dud though. Oh well, I'm not complaining about that any time soon.

Julie scouted a river near by and apparently there is a herd of giant demonic bunnies that are camping out near here. Going to the river has become a necessity though, I'm not about to live without water or showers. That'd just be yucky, blech.

Jake found out that he and Julie are only able to go a certain distance from the house before some barrier stops them. It sounds like they are tethered to the house or something. I wish I could help them more.

* * *

~Day 3 of this strange world ~

Dear Diary:

Three days, It's been three days since I landed in this weird forest. I'm starting to get antsy about the scary bunnies and have decided I should sharpen the almighty Gryffindor sword so that it can actually cut more then butter. I also started to pack a bag for travelling, it's to dangerous to stay here forever. The food supplies will last a few more months, but I need to take advantage of everything I have and start looking for civilization before that runs out.

On other news I can't help but think about the last time I talked to my mom. I miss her and dad, I miss my grandma, and I miss my pets and friends. It's ironic really, I used to dream of being whisked away, of going on some grand adventure discovering myself along the way, and discovering where I belonged. But I had already realized that I wouldn't do it given the chance. My mom and grandma need me to much. Mom had outright told me so when I asked her, and grandma, she didn't need to be asked. She's getting up in her years and isn't as coherent as she used to be. I've been exceptionally close to my grandma and grandpa since I was born. I went to their house everyday after school. They were my second parents pretty much and I love them to pieces, so when I lost my grandpa I became fearful of losing grandma too. I need to find a way to contact them, make sure they are okay without me. God I miss my family.

* * *

~Day 4 of the lonely hell hole~

"Hey Julie can you help me with my check list, I need to know if I have everything packed and ready to go for my super awesome adventure!" I shouted with excitement while laying the notebook out for her. She can't exactly hold it for me, but she can read it off.

"You DO realize how crazy you are for doing this right?"

"Yep!" I said with a huge grin on my face.

"Fine." Julie said with a sigh. "Just don't come back crying to me when you end up lost."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just read me the list now."

The magical list of Rina

"Toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush and face wash, and razor?" She said with mock enthusiasm.

"Check!"

"Socks, shirts, shorts, pants, and underwear?"

"Check once again!" I chirped.

"Hair tie, flashlight, Ipod, IPhone, nail clippers, shampoo, conditioner, and medical kit?"

"I wish I got that last one, but apparently mom never bought one or it's lost." I grumbled. That was definitely not the best thing to leave without but what am I suppose to do?

"That's not good, you should at least bring some Neosporin or something ok?"

"Ok check then."

"Breakfast bars, water bottle, pictures, a wallet, and your diary? That's all on the list."

"Check! Yay now that I have that done let's head out!" I said while fist pumping the air.

* * *

~20 minutes later~

"Ugh I'm tired. At least the trees are pretty around here."

So far we have been walking in a nice forest. Obviously so far it has, you guessed it, trees. Lots and lots of trees. I have no flipping clue what kind they are, nor do I honestly care as long as they don't come to life and try to eat me. While we were walking I noticed a nice field of flowers and decided to pick one and put it in my hair, I think I'm rocking it.

"Rina we just got started and your already tired?" Julie said with an incredulous look.

"I'm not surprised, don't you remember how bad she did in her old gym classes?" Jake said while looking at Julie's boobs. Just between you and me Gryffindor sword, I'm pretty sure he has a thing for her.

"That's true, didn't she fail one of those classes?"

"HEY! In my defense they tried to make me run, seriously, me run? Blech their lucky I walked."

With that I decided to sit on a rock near the field of flowers. Where ever we are I can honestly say it's beautiful. We just don't have any of this in the city, it's refreshing.

While in my daze, I must have missed something they were talking about because one minute they are here talking and the next Jake is running away, right into the barrier thing they mentioned earlier. He went splat and was knocked out for a bit.

"What the heck was that about?"

"He touched my boob." She really looked pissed, no wonder he ran.

"Idiot." I sighed while leaning back and accidentally fell off the rock. "Ow."

"Pfft your one to talk." Julie said while trying and failing to hold off giggles.

"Gosh darn it I can't catch a break around here can I?"

_*Thump, thump, thump*_

The ground started shaking in some sort of rhythm. Out of no where this giant bunny thing with abnormally pointy teeth shot out of the forest right towards Julie.

"Apparently not."

"Eeepp! What the hell is that!?" I said while scrambling to get up. I must have hit my head because I now have a massive headache. Although I don't remember headaches ever leaving a burning feeling in my body.

"Stop gawking at it like an idiot, get up and run, I'll hold this thing off!" Julie shouted right when it phased right through her. Something I learned about ghosts early on, they can hit you but you can't normally hit them. Unfortunately it also takes a lot of energy for them to hit things in our plane of existence. By plane of existence I mean that they are in a world parallel to our own, it is heavily intertwined with ours and as such can effect ours directly but not very often. Why these rules seem to be applying here as well I'm not quite sure.

Running has never been my thing, but I can assure you that if I need to, I can high tail it out of there. Normally this happens when I see a spider, but I'm sure as hell making an exception for this. However in my haste to get away I forgot one important thing, to pay attention to where I was going because I ran right into something. Another evil bunny... great.

Laying on the ground I did the only thing I could think of doing, I crab walked. Or at least I tried to, it's kind of hard with a huge backpack on your back and a sword in your hand. It turned around and gave me this cute look like it wanted to snuggle, until it bared it's teeth. I don't think it wanted to snuggle with me anymore.

With one big swish of it's paw at me it sent me flying into a tree. I probably broke a few things, I can't tell because everything just hurt to much. The bunny lunged again, teeth gleaming a disgusting yellow in the sunlight. Once it reached me I saw a flash of blue, and the creature somehow disintegrated before my eyes. The burning sensation in my head was getting worse, and the world started spinning. I kept seeing flashes of this blue light and my back felt like it was being torn apart.

_What the heck is going on?_ Was the last thought on my mind before I passed out.

* * *

~2 minutes previously somewhere nearby~

"Oi Miroku, hurry up were going to be late for dinner." Said a strange looking man with silver hair, a red outfit, and ears on the top of his head. If you pay closer attention you would notice an old, rusty sword on his left hip and a purple beaded necklace on his neck. It was safe to assume he was a fighter due to the way he carried himself, and of course the fact that he had a sword.

"Relax Inuyasha, your always in a rush to do things. Were not even on the hunt for jewel shards anymore so what's the rush?" A male looking to be in his early 20's in a strange purple and black outfit said. He looked to be a fighter as well due to the fact that he was carrying a staff.

"What do you mean relax!? The wench promised me she would get more instant ramen when she came back from her time today!" This Inuyasha character looked really excited, ready to bolt and leave his companion behind any minute.

"Fine." Miroku sighed, picking up the pace to appease his companion, after all one can take the constant complaining for only so long.

They started to walk past a field of flowers where they saw the remains of a rabbit demon.

"Wait Inuyasha... do you sense that?" Miroku asked and looked around stiffly, clearly he was on alert for danger.

"Yeah that's some strong purification powers, I smell a lot of blood though." He said while sniffing the air. "Some of it is human."

Looking alarmed both took off back into the forest where they sensed the energy coming from, only to find a girl with torn, strange looking clothes, wings and burnt ashes near her body. She looked to be a fairly in shape young woman with long light brown hair and fair skin. Something was off about her features though, she looked to be a foreigner.

"What the hell, how does a human have wings?" Inuyasha said looking confused while sniffing the air. "She doesn't smell of anything else other then those stupid rabbits."

"Clearly she's not human Inuyasha, but she can't be a demon either since the purity is coming off of her." Miroku said, looking equally confused.

"Whatever, she's bleeding and I want to know where the hell she got those clothes and the backpack. Let's take her to Kaede's, once she wakes up I'm getting some answers." Said Inuyasha. However as soon as he touched her the wings disappeared. He shrugged it off and picked her up anyways.

"Your right, let's hurry up and head back. I have some questions to ask her as well." Miroku said, hurrying to pick up the bag she had. On closer inspection he noticed the straps missing, he also picked up what looked to be a cheap sword that really did look poorly made.

"Hurry up monk your slowing me down!"

"Go ahead and get her to Kaede's Inuyasha, I'll catch up."

With that the strange man with ears took off at incredible speeds. He didn't slow down until he reached a small looking, old fashioned village, quickly heading towards one cottage in particular.

"Oi old hag, I have a girl who's bleeding here!" Shouted the loud mouthed, silver haired man.

An elderly looking woman with grey hair, a white and red outfit, and an eye patch over her right eye came rushing out of the back room.

"Oh my, set her down here Inuyasha and wait outside, I need to dress her properly." Said the woman, gesturing to a said out mat.

"I ain't leaving till the girl tells me where she got that stuff from." Inuyasha said stubbornly and sat down after setting the girl onto the mat.

"Inuyasha, SIT BOY!" Shouted a voice. Said voice belonged to a girl just coming inside the hut with what appeared to be a basket of herbs. She also seemed to be wearing the same outfit as the elderly woman, had long black hair, and unusual but beautiful blue eyes.

"Damn it wench, what did you do that for?" Inuyasha shouted, his face plastered to the floor boards.

"I'm not going to let you be in here while there's a girl being undressed!" Shouted the angry girl.

"I ain't gonna look at her like the damn monk would!" He snapped.

"Inuyasha don't make me say it again." Said the unnamed woman with a dark aura surrounding her.

"Feh whatever, I hate the scent of blood anyways." With that he scurried out of the room.

* * *

~3 days later~

Waking up I felt a bit achy and a bit disoriented. I have to be disoriented considering what I was seeing. A simple wooden roof, and a very old fashioned Japanese hut layout like I've seen in anime's. That's not the weird part though, hovering over me looked to be an elderly woman in traditional priestess clothes and a teenager in the classic Inuyasha outfit, ears and everything!

"Why is there an Inuyasha cosplayer staring at me?" I asked while trying to rub the haziness out of my eyes.

"Oi how do you know my name and why are you talking in gibberish?" Came the reply from the cosplayer, though I have no idea what he just said except the _Oi_. I think he's talking in Japanese. _Great this guy either doesn't know English or he's really in character. If it's the second_ _he's a real jackass, talking in Japanese to a clearly confused person in this situation._

"Inuyasha, ye need to calm down, your going to scare the poor girl." The assumed to be Kaede cosplayer replied in Japanese to the Inuyasha cosplayer.

_Great, stuck laying in a house with crazy cosplayers who can't speak English. Just my luck._

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Well that's chapter two folks, I hope I did a good job portraying everyone's personalities so far. If you think I didn't please let me know, I'd like to hear everyone's opinion on my story so far as well. I hope I didn't make anything confusing or rushed. I was kind of excited to post near the end of that, but I keep going back and rechecking everything. I was way to excited and left out minor details or left mistakes. I think I'm going to be a bit slower on my updates from now on so I don't confuse you guys when I suddenly change something on here.


	4. Ch3 Surrounded By Crazy People

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. If I did I would have made Sesshomaru shirtless all the time. Only people I own are the OCs (which should be pretty obvious who they are.)

Quick note before I get started, I'm going to start throwing in different POV's now that more characters are in the mix.

Also this might be helpful.

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

* * *

**(1st Person POV- Rina)**

_'I think it's safe to assume I somehow landed back in my own dimension.'_ I thought to myself while watching the duo argue, feeling both happy and irritated by the current situation. I'm obviously very happy to be alive, but the strange cosplayers who are both arguing with each other in what I've figured out to be Japanese are starting to get on my nerves. Well more like the Inuyasha one was annoying me with his yelling. The old lady wasn't very loud, just using angry, harsh whispers. Finally after what seemed like forever the conversation ended between them and the elderly woman gave me some water before getting up and walking out of the room.

Once she walked out the door he whirled around and started howling strange sounds at me that I couldn't understand for beans.

"Who and what are you? Why do you smell like a human and how do you know my name?"

Seriously, all I was hearing was blah blah blah.

"Well are you going to answer!?" Shouted Inuyasha in irritation.

_'Good god this guy has lungs.'_

"I have no idea what you are saying." I said back to him as slowly as I can. _'This guy must be an idiot. What god did I piss off to deserve all this? Jeez.'_

"Inuyasha please calm down and let us think about this in a reasonable manner." Came a voice from behind the Inuyasha cosplayer.

"What the hell do you mean monk, I am calm!" The phony whirled around and started shouting rubbish again.

I sat up a little and looked around the jerk and saw behind him were even more cosplayers from the Inuyasha series, sitting near a fire pit. There was a Miroku, a Kagome in traditional priestess garbs, and a Rin that looks similar to how she looked at the end of the series. They were all looking over at me with clear interest in their eyes.

"I think she just spoke in English." Kagome said.

I looked at her with hope filling me. '_She mentioned the word English, PLEASE say she knows how to speak it!'_

* * *

**(3rd person POV)**

"Didn't you mention something about English a few years go Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"It's a language I had to study for school but I wasn't very good at it..." She trailed off in thought.

"If you can get her to talk then hurry up get some answers out of her wench!" Inuyasha yelled with impatience.

"Now, now Inuyasha, she may need time to think of what to say. After all she isn't fluid in the language."

"Feh, whatever monk."

"Rin thinks Lady Kagome should try to talk to the foreign lady!" Rin said with an enthusiastic smile on her face.

"Well... Ok I'll give it a shot but I wont guarantee anything." Kagome said while smiling back at Rin. Getting up she slowly walked over to the girl, not wanting to scare her since she had a look of panic on her face.

* * *

**(1st person POV- Rina)**

While the make believers were blabbing I started thinking back on what happened before I ended up here.

_'__Where the heck are Jake and Julie? Do they know where I am? Also where is Daniel? This has been the first time he has been away from me for so long since I first met him. I don't know where I am and don't know anyone here either. Is it even safe to be around these people? Or are they some kind of demented killers who like dressing up like fictional characters? Well... maybe not. I don't think they would have dressed my wounds if that was the case.'_

Looking down at myself I could see a few cuts here and there but I knew most of it must be on my back and my left side from when I slammed into that tree. I felt around my side with my hand and did indeed find there were bandages under my... Kimono? _'What the hell, couldn't they have gotten me some normal clothes? I am so not playing the role of a villager. This better not be some creepy Inuyasha cosplaying cult or something. I am WAY to dependent on modern stuff to survive even in a fake Sengoku Jidai time period.'_ That's when I realized something important was missing. _'Crap where's my backpack?' _I looked around trying to see it but I couldn't find it. _'Crap, crap, crap my phone is in there!__'_

"Hello, what is your name?" Said a feminine voice to my left.

Startled from my thoughts, I quickly looked up and saw the Kagome faker on my left sitting next to the mean Inuyasha.

"Finally someone who speaks English around here! Hello my name is Rina, what's yours?" I asked happily.

"I speak small English, not know what you all say. My name is Kagome." The now deemed crazy Kagome said with a heavy accent and a smile on her face.

"Why are you so insistent on staying in your Kagome cosplay? I feel bad and want to go home." I said, trying to keep my dialect a simple as possible for her (and failing).

"Why say Kagome is cosplay?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

_'This might be harder then I thought to talk to her. How do I word this stuff and make it so she understands?' _I sat for a bit and thought about what to say. "Because Kagome is one of the big people from the Inuyasha anime and manga. Can I have my bag?"

She had an unreadable look on her face before she scurried off in what I hope was a search for my bag. The Inuyasha nut job was just giving me a harsh glare while she was gone. Luckily she came back quickly before sitting next to me again with my bag in her hands. _'Thank goodness she's back with my bag, this guy is giving me the creeps.'_ I thought with relief while hugging my bag close to me.

"Rina say Kagome cosplay, She say Inuyasha manga?" Crazy lady asked after handing me my stuff.

"Yes?" _'Ok coo coo for coco puffs, where are you heading with this?'_

"You name them?" She asked while gesturing to the group behind her.

"I pretty sure I can but it's been a while since I've seen the show."

Once again she had a confused look on her face.

_'Oh what the hell I'm pretty sure I can recognize a lot of the cosplayers as long as they aren't random enemies or villagers.' _"Yes I can."

"Who that man?" She turned a bit and pointed to one of the others.

"I'm assuming that's Miroku."

Everyone's eyes got really wide at hearing me say his name. She grabbed the Inuyasha jerk who looked ready to start another fit and dragged him back over to their other friends. _'Well that was weird.'_ I thought while looking onto the scene in front of me with annoyance and curiosity.

* * *

**(3rd person POV)**

They all sat quietly waiting for Kagome to speak about what that conversation was about. Clearly nobody expected the strange girl to already know some of their names.

"See I told you there was something off about her, first she knew my name, now the pervert too!" Inuyasha exclaimed, finally breaking the silence.

"Guys I don't know what to tell you really, just that her name is Rina, she seems to think we are cosplayers, and that Inuyasha is a manga." Kagome said, clearly disturbed by this news.

"Did you even remember to ask her where the hell her wings went wench or what she even is?"

"No I haven't asked her yet and will you stop calling me a wench? You know my name, use it!" She snapped back at him.

"Well why haven't you asked KA-GO-ME?"

"The girl just woke up after being unconscious for three days, I don't want to scare her by asking her how she sprouts wings! What if she doesn't know about it? She's would think we are nuts and try to leave!"

"Lady Kagome, would you mind sharing with us what a cosplayer and manga is?" Miroku asked politely, attempting to defuse the current argument by changing the subject.

"A manga is pretty much a made up story drawn with pictures along with the words. Cosplay refers to people who dress up as the characters in those stories." She replied.

"Wait isn't that manga stuff some of the junk your brother used to always talk to me about?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"Yeah Sota is a big fan of manga and anime."

"Foreign lady thinks Rin is make believe?" Rin asked with a sad look in her eyes.

"Don't worry Rin I'm sure it's a misunderstanding. Why don't you go and get some food for our patient?"

"Rin will do her best Lady Kagome!" She shouted with enthusiasm while hopping out of her spot and running over to the foreigner.

"Well now that we have that settled, we should find a better way to communicate with her. There has to be some mistake, after all I am positive that there are no records of specific names involving our past adventures with the jewel." Kagome said after a bit.

"Why don't you just grab that book you used to study the language with from your home?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm surprised Inuyasha is the first one to suggest that." Replied Miroku.

"What the hell do you mean by that Miroku?"

* * *

**(1st person POV- Rina)**

After they ran off, they started talking again. So I decided to sit up and go through my bag to make sure everything was there. Sitting up hurt like hell but it returned to a dull throb after I got into a comfortable position. I checked all my things and sure enough, everything was right where it should be but it was obvious they went through some of it.

I pulled out my phone to check to see if I have a phone signal. _'OMG YES A PHONE SIGNAL AND INTERNET! I am soooo calling the police.'_ I would call my mom but I don't even know what country I am in, so calling the police is much more logical. Besides if I remember right, 911 is a universal number. _'Gosh darn it, I have a signal but there is no dial tone!__ I wonder... does google translate work at least? Maybe then I could communicate better.' _While pulling up google translate I saw the Rin look alike heading over towards me in hurried steps.

"Hello Rin's name is Rin, I have brought food for Lady Rina!" Rin said in Japanese with a huge smile on her face while holding the food out to me.

I looked at her confused until I noticed the food she was handing to me. "Arigato"

She looked at me with shock before she started talking in speeds I would never be able to compete with. I looked at my phone to see if the page loaded and luckily it did. So I typed in 'I do not speak Japanese, just a few words.'

"Watashi wa Nihon no, hon'no ikutsu ka no kotoba o hanasanai." I said with a bad accent and pronounciation. She looked like she still understood because she nodded but looked confused.

_'Ugh this is such a drag__.'_ Again I typed in more words for google translate.

"Watashi wa watashi no kotoba o hon'yaku suru tame ni kore o shiyō suru koto ga kanōdesu." (I am able to use this to translate my words)

"Yay Lady Rina can talk to Rin now!"

I changed the settings around so that she could type her words in Japanese into the phone and it would translate it to English. However as much as I tried to show her, she didn't get how it worked. Before I could retrieve it from her, she ran off with it back over to the group of strangers on the other side of the room. They were still talking before she interrupted them it seems.

* * *

**(3rd person POV)**

"Look what Rin has Lady Kagome!" Rin said excitedly, handing over the odd contraption the stranger gave her.

"Wow... what is this?" Kagome asked.

"Looks like one of those weird games your brother plays with." Inuyasha said while attempting to grab it from Kagome.

"Ow Inuyasha get off, I'm trying to figure out how this works!" Kagome shouted. Miroku oh so kindly stepped in and got Inuyasha off of her at the cost of her getting groped.

"Eeekkk!"

"Damn it monk don't touch her!"

While the two argued Kagome went back to examining the strange device. She notice a huge button at the bottom of the contraption and decided to push it, making it light up with the date, time, and an animated picture of Sesshomaru in the backround. (It's true, I'm obsessed with changing my back round pictures on there. It's almost always Sesshomaru or Sailor Moon/Serenity.)

"It's Sesshomaru!" She exclaimed while looking at the unknown electronic with horror and amazement.

"WHAT!? Where the hell is that bastard? I don't smell him!" Inuyasha yelled, jumping up into his typical fighting stance.

"Wow Lady Rina has a great drawing of Lord Sesshomaru! Can Rin look closer please?"

"Um sure I guess so."

"What do you both mean by a drawing of Lord Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked.

"Here take a look." Kagome said while retrieving the object from Rin and handing it to Miroku.

"This is very strange, I've never seen drawings like this before. Also this seems to have a kind of natural light emitting from it. Rin, did the young woman tell you what this does?"

"Lady Rina used it to translate words from her language into Japanese. It wasn't perfect but Rin could understand what she was saying."

"It's got to be more then that, or it wouldn't have a drawing of that bastard on there." Inuyasha observed.

"Lady Kagome would you mind accompanying me to talk to our new guest? I have a few questions I need you to translate." Miroku said while getting up.

"Sure, I have more questions I would like to ask anyways."

* * *

**(1st person POV- Rina)**

As I continued to eat my meal which consisted of rice and fish, I couldn't help but hear the loud startled voice of the Kagome shouting "Sesshomaru!". _'__Hmm the phone must have timed out and she turned it back on. __Not like she's getting any farther without the password anyways.__' _I thought with amusement.

But the way that the Inuyasha was looking around as if he was going to attack something at any moment was a bit too realistic to me. He reacted just like the real Inuyasha from the show would and those ears are moving in ways I haven't seen electronic ones do before.

_'__He couldn't really be...? Nah. That's a bit far fetched even for me. But then again, I really don't think any modern man would be shaking an electronic like a maraca like that Miroku was a minute ago. __If they did turn out to be real, it would be so cool and horrifying at the same time. On one hand I would be able to meet some of my favorite anime characters of all time. On the other hand that show would be down right terrifying to be stuck in! What with all the scary SOLID demons that could actually touch you versus the ones I'm used to that are on the same plane as the ghosts of my world. I mean really they would be just like... Oh shit! Just like the bunny demons! No, no, calm down your just over reacting. But I suppose I could ask bluntly just to make sure that these are just the looney toons I assume they are.'_

When I had finished my meal I noticed once again that the Kagome as well as the Miroku were going to talk to me. They sat down and looked at me with a serious look on both of their faces. After a few moments the Miroku was kind enough to hand me back my phone.

"Arigato." I said.

Looking back and forth between the two it was obvious they didn't know where to start with me. Fake Miroku finally looked over at crazy Kagome and asked "Kagome would you mind asking this young lady what time she is from?" in Japanese.

"Do you think we should be so straight forward about all this Miroku? I don't want her to think we are weird."

"From the look she's giving us I'd say that she already does Kagome. But I don't think she knows anything about her holy powers or those wings. We should assume she is as ignorant about herself as you once had been since she seems to have come from the future."

The Kagome lady looked back at me after that bit of blahs they were saying. She was just looking at me intently for what felt like forever. I don't know what they were talking about but the fact that she was looking at me so intently made me a bit uncomfortable. It was like she expected me to grow another head or something.

"Your probably right, I just hope she doesn't freak out when she finds out everything." She sighed in defeat.

Looking over at me she held an expression that I could only describe as pity.

"What year do you think this is?" Kagome asked in English.

"Um well it's obviously 2015." I said incredulously while also showing her the number on my phone incase she didn't understand such a huge number in English. _'They would only ask that if they were expecting a strange answer I think. Could they really be who I think they are? Gah stop it Rina! You are not going to let yourself be fooled!'_

"Woah 2015!? That would explain why I don't understand her technology as well." She said to Miroku.

"Indeed it would. We still need to figure out though why she thinks we are from such a detailed story if what you say about those manga are correct."

_'You know what, I'm tired of all this pussy footing around. I really am just going to ask them bluntly.' _"If you are the real Kagome like you say you are, then show me proof."

They looked at me confused.

"What does proof mean?" Kagome asked.

Taking a moment to look up the word I started to think about what I should ask them to show me. _'Lets see, what would be hard to replicate. Oh Inuyasha's ears would be perfect! Also Shippo's fox tail and fox fire would be good too. I'd love to see Kirara but isn't she suppose to be off with Kohaku after the show or something? No fair.' _Finally after what felt like forever the results finally showed up.

"Shōko."

"Ah, what do you want to see?"

"Show me Inuyasha's ears."

* * *

**Author's notes/Me blabbing: **Well here is Chapter 3. Like I said I wanted to take a bit more time on chapters from now on and I have. I honestly cant guarantee consistent updates because well ADHD kind of makes that hard but whatever. I hope taking more time has made this chapter smoother then the previous two and more detailed. I feel like I could have done a better job on those chapters but oh well. Anyways, please comment and tell me what you think! I really want to know if people are even interested in this or if I am just going to write and post this for my own enjoyment. It will more then likely effect my writing speed if I know people are actually reading this stuff. Lots of love, Kittycatcacher.


	5. Ch4 Let Me Pet You!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. If I did I would have made Sesshomaru shirtless all the time. Only people I own are the OCs (which should be pretty obvious who they are.)

Quick note before I get started, I'm going to start throwing in different POV's now that more characters are in the mix.

Also this might be helpful.

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

* * *

**(3rd person POV)**

~5 minutes later~

"What do you mean I have to let her examine my ears!?" Inuyasha hollered.

"Come on Inuyasha it will only be for a minute! Think about it, if she trusts us more then we can get answers out of her easier." Kagome replied, trying to coax him with the idea of getting answers.

"I don't care. I ain't gonna let her touch my ears!"

"Please Inuyasha?" She said while attempting to give him the puppy eyes.

"Don't look at me like that, it ain't gonna get me to change my mind."

"Oh come on, it really is a good way to show her that we aren't cosplayers pretending to be from a manga."

"Feh, I bet she's lying about that anyways. Who would want to make a manga about YOU anyways wench?"

"And what exactly is that suppose to mean?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips and tapping her foot impatiently.

While the lovely couple was fighting, all of the occupants of the room were staying clear away from the wrath that Kagome was sure to inflict soon.

"Miroku, would you mind telling lady Kagome that I went out to pick some more herbs?" Rin asked Miroku, hoping to get away from the chaos she is always subjected to here.

"Very well, would you mind telling Sango that our new guest is awake and that I might be a bit late for dinner."

"Of course Rin will, Rin wanted to go visit Shippo and the kids soon anyways. Is there anything else you need while Rin is out?"

"No I think I am fine, thank you Rin."

"Your quite welcome. Goodbye Miroku and Lady Rina!" Rin waved goodbye, then walked out of the hut.

"Shut up wench I said no!"

Miroku looked back at the couple just in time to see the winner of the fight.

"That's it Inuyasha I've had it! SIT, SIT, SIT!" Kagome shouted. "Your going to stop acting like a baby and let her see your ears or I'll S.I.T. you until you hit the earths core!"

"...Ow." Was all they could hear after he had been crushed to the ground.

* * *

**(1st person POV-Rina)**

Back and forth the yelling competition went. It kind of reminded me of a ping pong tournament. She served the ball, he hit it, she hit it back, etc. I would probably be more entertained by this if they weren't shouting in a foreign language. It seemed as if this was a common occurance because the Miroku and Rin didn't seem worried about the shouting at all.

I looked over at them and saw the Rin getting up.

"Of course Rin will, goodbye Miroku and Lady Rina!" I have absolutely no idea what she just said besides Miroku and Rina. But I'm going to assume it was a goodbye since she is heading towards the door while waving. So I did the polite thing to do and smiled and waved back.

_'What a cute kid.' _I silently mused. I looked down absent mindedly and saw something I found amazing. _'Oh look that pattern on the floor looks like a heart!'_

"Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari!"

I looked up from the cute heart at the shout of the classic line and I couldn't believe my eyes.

_'...Holy crap on a cracker! It's... It's... The SIT COMMAND!' _I stared with complete disbelief on my face at the man crushed to the ground like a pancake. _'She even broke the floor boards with that spell. He must be at least a foot or two buried into the ground. It has to be true then, they ARE the real characters! Wait a second, this better not turn into a horror fanfiction or a creepypasta, I don't think my poor heart could take it.'_

_'Damn it, I knew I couldn't get away with having all these lucky breaks with my phone and my house still being here. But seriously, couldn't I have been sent to the world of Winnie the Pooh? At least then I wouldn't have to worry about being eaten there!' _

'_I used to always want to go to another world because I never truly felt like I ever fit in with mine. But what if I never see my friends or family or pets again, or even eat donuts again? I want to snuggle my kitties and hog a whole box of donuts and, and, and... I DONT WANT TO DIE HERE!' _I started to feel the sensation of my eyes watering up but I couldn't stop these thoughts.

"I JUST WANT A DONUT AND TO SNUGGLE MY CATS!" I accidentally shouted out and burst into tears. My emotions finally catching up to me after everything that had happened.

My random outburst caught everyone's attention, causing all the arguing to stop.

I was trying my best to calm down, really I was trying. But apparently the stress had finally caught up to me so I fell into a panic attack. Rolling into a classic fetal position, I attempted to catch my breath. Unfortunately I forgot about my back and side and I tore open some of my healed over wounds but I didn't really care.

_'Now that I think about it, I'm surprised I haven't had this happen sooner due to my anxiety problems. I wonder if I was in shock and didn't realize how stressed I have been? Hey now that I think about it, what happened to my Gryffindor sword?' _I asked myself while trying to breath.

You know you would think that during my panic attack, I would still be thinking about what is actually causing it to occur. That's surprisingly not always the case. This one time I had one I ended up watching a cute little bird, and,_ 'Oh hey everyone is coming over here!' _I saw out of the crook of my arm.

"Rina can you try to tell me what happened?" Kagome asked in English while looking over me carefully.

"Bad thoughts. I feel sad." I said, knowing that Kagome would not understand what a panic attack means.

"Inuyasha, can you help her sit up better? She reopened some of her wounds and I can't do it myself right now." Kagome said while running around the room looking through her medical bag for who knows what.

"Hey, I think I've seen this before." Inuyasha said, pointing out to Kagome who was walking back over the obvious fact that I was hyperventilating.

"Lady Kagome do you need for both Inuyasha and I to step outside?" Miroku asked from the sidelines.

"That's nice Inuyasha, and yes I need both of you to leave now so I can calm her down and give her some sedatives before I fix her bandages." Kagome replied while examining my back.

"Don't worry all you gotta do is this to knock her out." I looked up just in time to see a blur of Inuyasha's hand reaching for my neck, then nothing. I don't remember anything after that.

* * *

**(3rd person POV)**

"See I told ya that would knock her out."

"INUYASHA! You can't just go around knocking people out like that." Kagome said with exasperation.

"Kagome's right you shouldn't do that unnecessarily in the future." Miroku said with a nod.

"I was just trying to help." Inuyasha said.

"I know." She sighed. "Thank you but please don't do it again."

"Well since she is unconscious now, why don't we go and see the kids Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Fine. The brats better not start crawling on me again though." He said and walked out of the hut.

"Take care Lady Kagome."

"Bye Miroku." Kagome smiled and turned back to her patient.

"Hmm, I wonder where I've heard the word Donut before?" She asked herself out loud while starting to get to work.

* * *

**(1st person POV-Rina)**

Dear Diary:

I am so glad that I still have you around. It is still nice to talk to someone who can understand everything I say, even if it is just pieces of paper. You won't believe where I ended up though, the INUYASHA WORLD! Seriously? This is both the best and worst luck I've ever had. Here I am, amongst some of my favorite characters ever, and I can't even hug them yet! Do you know how hard it is to see cute little Shippo for the first time and not glomp him? It was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do. His tail looked so soft...

Obviously so far my closest friend here is Kagome, since Jake, Julie, and Daniel are unreachable. I can't go back to the house to check on them yet due to my injuries but I am sure they are okay. But yeah, Kagome has been great to me so far. She talks to me a lot, even if she doesn't understand everything I say. She also always makes sure to help me with my bathing which I am very glad for. I was worried about that honestly.

Speaking of bathing, that also led to another startling discovery. The first time I got undressed I noticed my body looked well... different. Not in like the puberty thing either, I mean really I'm 20, I went through those problems already. No, I mean somehow a lot of my body fat just went poof and was replaced by a little more muscle. Not overly so, in fact my body reminds me a lot of how I looked when I was younger, definitely not fat, but not as skinny as a stick either. At this point I give up on trying to figure out what is going on. Ok not really, it bugs me. Do I MIND that I magically lost a lot of weight? No. Who in their right mind would mind if they did? In fact, I don't mind feeling sexy again. But I am a believer in that "To obtain, something of equal value must be lost." (That quote obviously doesn't belong to me.) Does this mean, my world is lost forever? Or did I exchange something else that I am unaware of?

Anyways, it's been two weeks since I got here and I am finally allowed to roam the area tomorrow. I got really hurt in this attack from a killer bunny and really fudged up my back and my side. But apparently Kagome has been working on healing magic and used me as a test dummy, speeding up my recovery a lot. Unfortunately I have to wear traditional Japanese clothing for women for this little outing, AKA a Kimono. Why is this bad you ask? Well since your my new diary I'll pretend you don't know. I have exceptionally sensitive skin. Have you ever gotten that feeling where your clothes are sitting in a place where they shouldn't be? Most often people feel this with a wedgie. I however am oh so lucky to have this feeling way more often then other people. It drives me insane if for example to wear anything that crisscrosses across my back. I feel like screaming bloody murder when forced into something like that. That's why my mom always says shopping for me is hell. But seriously, they want me to wear a kimono? I dread the very thought of it. The thought of having that tie thing go around my stomach makes me feel blech.

But it will be worth it because tomorrow will be the day I am also finally allowed to closely examine Inuyasha's ears as promised. I made sure they still think that I think that they are cosplayers. Why? Well seriously who would give up the chance to check out Inuyasha's ears? I most certainly am not. Oh I have to go it's dinner time, bye bye Diary!

* * *

"Hurray! I can finally get out of this hut!" I shouted with enthusiasm.

"I am glad to see you happy Rina." Kagome said while helping me stand up.

Unfortunately I cant get up on my own it would seem, nor can I dress on my own either. Kagome helped me with the kimono, surprisingly it was comfortable, not what I expected at all. It was kind of an ugly kimono though, darkish brown like dirt and a black sash thing. But I wasn't about to complain after everything she has helped me with. I had expected to be uncomfortable all day and be stuck feeling a sensation that I have always felt when wearing the tie on a bathrobe. Luckily I was wrong. After getting dressed, I discovered I can walk around just fine as long as I go slowly. As I walked out of the hut I looked on with wide eyes at the old fashioned town. It was beautiful in that it was so full of natural life, even if the huts looked ugly.

The citizens of this little place stopped to look at me with weary eyes until they noticed Kagome standing beside me. She just smiled and waved to everyone and then directed me towards somewhere else. That somewhere else was a quaint little river area where some children were playing, including Shippo and Rin.

"Ah Shippo, Rin, here you both are. What are you both up to today?" Kagome asked.

"We were just about to start a game of ball Mama, can you play with us?" Shippo asked with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry I can't right now, I need to go train with Kaede. But I was hoping you two could look out for Rina until I get back?"

"Rin would love to spend time with Lady Rina! Is she healed enough to play ball?"

"As long as you two don't make her bend over it should be fine. I'll ask if she wants to play."

"Rina would you like to play with them?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"I'd love to!" I said with a big grin on my face.

"Okay good because I need to go work. Please don't do this when you play okay?" She said while making certain gestures such as bending down, reaching out far, and of course throwing. I really need to learn Japanese or something so we can communicate better.

I nodded to her with a smile.

"She said yes guys."

"Yay!" Shippo shouted and ran to get the ball while Rin jumped around happily.

Once Shippo got back, Kagome gave Shippo a kiss on the head and told them goodbye. She waved to me as well and left.

Shippo and Kagome didn't notice but when Kagome gave him a kiss, Rin had a brief flash of longing in her eyes. I saw it though, and it was heartbreaking. I wanted to hug the poor girl but I knew I couldn't really help her with this seeing as I haven't known her for very long. Luckily it went just as quickly as it came, and she was back to her cheery self.

* * *

~Three hours later, AKA Noon~

So Kagome left us to our own devices for a few hours. It was really funny seeing the kids try to show me what to do earlier. They kept flailing their hands around while trying to demonstrate what to do. We played kick the ball for a few minutes before I had to sit down due to my side hurting. After that they taught me a few words in Japanese to say, like sky and blue.

It was in the middle of those lessons that Kagome and Inuyasha came back. Inuyasha just randomly sat in front of me with a resigned look on his face.

"Just tell her to get on with it wench." He said grumpily.

"Rina, he said you can look at his ears now." Kagome said while gesturing to the man who looked tortured.

"YES FINALLY!" I squealed while attempting to get up. After Kagome helped me I was finally able begin the examination (petting).

First I just had to tweak his ears, I mean really who wouldn't take a chance when they had it? They were so soft, fuzzy and definitely fleshy. He seemed kind of uncomfortable though what with his blushing from embarrassment. I then went on to start digging into his hair, looking to see if they did truly connect to his head, which they did of course. Surprisingly though I was more fascinated with his hair. I had always wondered if his hair was more human like or more like fur. Today I found out the answer to this super important question and it is... FUR! Well it's more like a combination. So soft... silky... MUST PET IT!

I subconsciously started giving him a scalp massage like I do with dogs in my musings and he started thumping his feet like one too. At least until he caught himself.

"Gah will you stop doing that?" He shouted and jumped up out of my reach towards Kagome and looked at me like I was crazy.

"Do you still think we are cosplayers Rina?" Kagome asked while trying to hold in her giggles, amused with Inuyasha's actions.

"No, I definitely think your the real deal." I said with a huge grin on my face.

"See Inuyasha, I told you this would benefit us. She believes us now."

"Feh, whatever wench as long as she stays the hell away from my hair." He grumbled and walked off.

* * *

~Many hours later~

It was a long day today, what with getting to finally walk around and play. It was pretty tiring on my still healing body so I ended up sleeping like a rock through the night. At least until I woke to whimpering that sounded so sad. I looked over and saw in the dim moonlight Rin tossing and turning under her blanket. She was definitely having a nightmare, what with the sounds and the tears rolling down her face.

After the few minutes it took for me to get up from my mat, I slowly crawled over to her and heard her murmuring Sesshomaru's name. I knew I was no Sesshomaru, but I couldn't let the poor thing be left alone.

"Rin." I said and shook her shoulder. No luck.

"Rin." Again I tried and shook a bit harder. This time she stirred but still didn't wake up and just whimpered louder.

"Rin!" I said a bit louder, but not loud enough to wake Kaede. She woke this time with a fearful look in her eyes and looked at me.

"Shhh Rin it's just me, Rina. I'm here now don't worry." I said to her in a comforting manner, hoping she would at least understand that I was trying to comfort her.

She looked at me then with recognition and latched onto me like I was a lifeline. I held onto her shaking form as she cried her heart out and muttered incoherent things. Petting her hair, I in return talked to her in a soothing voice for a while and soon she fell asleep in my lap. Setting her back on her mat I proceeded to drag my own closer to her so I could be there for her if she had another nightmare. It was this night I realized, that I would do whatever I could do to try to brighten this girls life just a bit more.

* * *

**Author's notes/Me babbling: **Yay another chapter done! Sorry it took me a bit longer then it has in the past, I have been having issues concentrating. Anyone out there with ADHD will know what I mean. If you end up looking at chapter one again you will notice some subtle differences. Nothing major just refined it and reworded some things so you don't need to go back and reread it if you don't want to. I hadn't planned on touching it up anytime soon, but I don't know it just happened. I'm sorry for the confusion! It might happen to chapter two as well honestly, it's bugging me. Again sorry, it's my first story and well I get subconscious about whether things make sense or if it even sounds ok. I'm such a worry wart. But yeah your probably wondering, where is Sesshomaru anyways? Well he will be showing up soon. Whether it's the next chapter or the one after that idk. But I didn't want to just throw him in at the beginning, that would be to boring. Anyways please comment and stuff, your reviews motivate me!

P.S. A special shout out for my first few reviewers, Sakura Hatsu, Milky, and AmyRoseAlice! I appreciate it very much!


	6. Author's Notice!

Hello everyone! I hate to inform you that for a while I may or may not post. I really don't know because I am having life get in the way at the moment. However I can guarantee that I will continue the story. I have always hated it when authors start stories and never finish them and refuse to be one of those as well. Anyways thank you for reading my story so far and for you understanding.

-Kittycatcacher


	7. Another Notice

Dear readers,

I am sorry to say that for now I am going to have to keep this story on hold. I want to continue but my anxiety/phobia keeps getting in the way. For those of you who don't understand what I mean by that, I mean that every time I try to write about this story, I randomly get extremely panicked. Does it really make sense? No. But anxiety/phobia problems don't normally make sense anyways. Due to this I have decided to put this on hold until these problems go away. Now the good news is that it isn't directly related to writing so I will sometime soon attempt to do a Pokémon story! Besides this gives me a good opportunity to work on my writing skills before continuing my Inuyasha story since I seem to be obsessive about that turning out well anyways. I mean really, prior to this story the most I've ever written was probably a page or two for school, and I always bull pooped that stuff anyways. Considering that though so far I think I am doing awesomely! Anyways thank you for your understanding and I truly am sorry. I promise this story will be continued at some point soon, probably in a month or two at the most. Until then I hope to see you reading the other story, and don't give up hope on this story please! Ta ta for now!

Kittycatcacher

P.S. To the guest who was freaked out by the character because they reminded them of themselves. I find that freaking hilarious since this character is well essentially me. I bet we would get along amazingly! xD


	8. Drabble 1 Learning

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. If I did I would have made Sesshomaru shirtless all the time. Only people I own are the OCs (which should be pretty obvious who they are.)

Quick note before I get started, I'm going to start throwing in different POV's now that more characters are in the mix.

Also this might be helpful.

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

* * *

~Next Day~

Dear Diary,

All I seem to be doing lately is Learning, learning, learning. I need to learn about how to greet people, ask questions, be able to identify simple things like the sky and the ground. It's starting to get on my nerves that I can't properly express myself. When will this change?

* * *

**(First Person POV- Rina)**

I closed my book, sighed, and threw my pencil on the ground in frustration. The weather is nice as Kagome and I sat under a lush green tree in the shade. Many of the village kids are happily playing in the grassy fields stretched out in front of us, but I still feel like something is missing. Something that should be so obvious but I can't seem to identify it. Sighing again, I wiggle my toes in the soft grass and absent mindedly looked down at the village that rested at the bottom of the hill. That's when I saw it, the thing that was missing. Not so much as a thing but a her, Sango. A very pregnant Sango at that.

_'How the heck did I forget about Sango?' _I chastised myself silently in my head, trying to grasp my obliviousness to such a thing.

"Eh Kagome?" I asked. She looked up from the book she was reading with a questioning look on her face.

"Why haven't I met Sango yet?"

"Well you see..." She trailed off while pointing at the village.

I looked over at the village again and I could feel my mouth drop open in shock and my eyes grew wide in fear at what I was seeing unfold. I knew Sango was notorious for swinging her Hiraikotsu at Miroku. It's one of the things that always made me laugh when I watched the show. But to see her chasing/waddling after a village woman with it was quite unnerving.

"S-Sango's gone crazy!" I squeaked out.

"She gets very mad when she is pregnant at times. She is not happy when people stare at her stomach." Kagome replied while shaking her head with a smirk on her face.

*Beep, beep, beep*

Her wrist watched screeched at her.

"Oh it's time for us to get back to studying." She said with a smile and pulled out her books we had been using.

_ 'I definitely know there has to be more to this story but...' _

"Yeah, let's just get back to studying." I replied a bit numbly, still looking on at the scene in shock.

It was after that incident that I decided that maybe just sitting and learning with Kagome isn't that bad. After all it's much better then running for your life from Sango like that poor woman is still doing.

* * *

**Author's notes/ Me babbling: **I know it's short but hey, that's what drabbles are if you didn't know that. It's been a while since I updated anything on here. I've had a lot going on lately, what with trying to figure out how to start my other story. My family has also been having a huge case of bad luck. Seriously, it's terrible but I'm not going to bore you with the details since that's not what you are here for! Thank you for waiting for me, I hope to update soon but if I don't well, then I am truly sorry. Thanks again for reading as well, see ya!

P.S. I'd also like to note that whoever it is that keeps looking at my story, whether it's one person or many I don't know. But it is because of you that I am actually posting today. You really did inspire me to write today so thank you!


	9. Ch5 Relaxation Gone Wrong

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. If I did I would have made Sesshomaru shirtless all the time. Only people I own are the OCs (which should be pretty obvious who they are.)

Quick note before I get started, I'm going to start throwing in different POV's now that more characters are in the mix.

Also this might be helpful.

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

* * *

**(1st Person POV- Rina)**

~5 hours after the study session~

"Ah this is nice" Kagome sighed in bliss while resting her head back on the edge of the hot spring.

I couldn't help but giggle at Kagome's over dramatic declaration. _"__I do agree though, hot springs are amazing! Hey wait a second I understood what she said. Heck yeah, I knew I was finally going to remember some of this!" _I silently thought while giving myself a pat on the back in my imaginary world.

"Look out below!"

I looked up just in time to see Shippo who was curled up like a cannon ball falling straight into the hot spring.

*Splash*

"Pfftkah. Ow my nose!" I complained, muttering a few other incoherent words while attempting to get the water out of my nose and mouth.

"Hehe that was fun." Shippo said happily when he resurfaced from the water.

"Shippo, you know better then to do that! You could get hurt." Kagome scolded while wiping away some of the water from her face.

"Aw but mama." He whined.

"No buts Shippo, next time I catch you doing that your not getting candy for the next two days understand?" She lectured while wagging her finger at him.

"Yes mama." He sighed and folded his arms in front of him with a pout on his face.

_'Anddd I'm lost again.' _I grumbled to myself mentally.

I stopped paying attention and starting to daydream about what my family might be doing when I heard the crunching sound of leaves coming from the forest and turned around to see who it was.

"Hello lady Kagome, lady Rina, and Shippo. Do you mind if Rin joins you?" Rin said while waving at us and walking towards us from the forest path with a smile on her face.

"Sure you can, the more the merrier!" Kagome said with a grin.

* * *

~30 Minutes Later~

"It's starting to get dark out, we should probably start heading back." Kagome said while getting out of the water. She started to towel dry herself off when the weirdest thing happened. The winds around the area started to pick up at incredible speeds in front of us, whirling around like a miniature tornado.

_'What the heck?' _I thought silently to myself in fear while subconsciously covering my breasts and sinking deeper into the water.

"Bwahahahaha, such lovely beauties I have found here! One of you MUST be the priestess Kagome my brother told me of." Boomed a voice from the tornado that was settling down. In it's place was a fat pig looking creature with messy brown fur, a loose green shirt, and beige pants. Around his neck was an ugly necklace that had skulls adorning it. Next to him was an emotionless looking human woman in a black Chinese dress with red stitching that reminded me of those fighting games that I have seen in arcades. Underneath the dress she was wearing tight black pants and black shoes. On her head was a golden headband that was settled across her forehead.

*Snort, Snort* "I just can't contain my excitement! Now which one of you is this Kagome I have heard so much about?" Asked the not so mysterious, yet still terrifying pig creature who was sloshing his fat around in excitement.

_'I'm not sure what's scarier, the fact that he's a creepy pig thing or how much he jiggles.'_ I thought while trying to curl into myself in a futile attempt at hiding. Next to me on my left I could feel Rin edging closer to me. I darted my eyes around without moving my head to much, hoping to see where Shippo was. But I couldn't see him in my line of sight.

I could feel myself shaking. Really I should be hiding Rin behind me and I wanted to. But my fear was overwhelming me, I couldn't move my body anymore, no matter how much I willed myself to.

_'I hope Kagome can handle this, if not I don't know what I can do to protect these_ children._' _I thought glumly to myself.

_'Daniel, Jake, Julie, where are you when I need you?' _

* * *

**(3rd Person POV)**

~Back at the Meadow~

"Hey Julie, do you think we can get this stupid barrier down yet?" Jake yelled with a muffled voice. The lazy looking boy was laying on the ground with his face in the flowers.

"Maybe if you got your butt up and helped me we could get out of here faster." She grumbled. Julie got down on her hands and knees to take a better look at the part of the barrier Jake was laying next to. She was hoping to soon find a way to disable it that she missed previously, when suddenly a sudden wave of panic overcame the both of them.

_'Daniel, Jake, Julie, where are you when I need you?' _A voice they knew well whispered inside of their heads.

Jake sat up in a hurry, clearly upset with what he heard.

"Shit, that's the first time we've been able to hear anything from Rina in weeks. We need to get the hell out of here Julie she needs us!" Jake shouted in rage.

"I know that dumbass now get over here and help me!" She turned around and shouted back just as angrily while stomping her foot like a child. Losing her more refined attitude she usually holds under the sudden stress.

"Hm, A very interesting predicament you two have gotten yourselves into. If you allow me to I will give you assistance." Came a tiny voice from a... crow?

"What the hell?" Jake questioned while fully standing up in a rush.

"Did that crow just talk?" Julie asked with a look of confusion, perplexed by this development.

* * *

**(3rd Person POV)**

~The Hot Springs~

"I am Kagome, who are you and what do you want with me?" Came a confident reply from Kagome who was holding her towel around her to cover her privates.

"Ho, ho, ho, I knew those rumors were correct! My name is Chojukai, younger brother of Chokyukai and descendant of the famous Cho Hakkai from the Journey to the West!" He shouted while clapping his hands and bouncing up and down in excitement.

"My brother is right, you ARE a beauty very worthy of being my bride. These friends of yours are quite breathtaking as well. I only came for one, but I am quite satisfied with taking three." He said while continuing to jiggle around happily.

"Like I'd ever marry you, you creep. It didn't work out for your brother and it wont work for you!" Kagome shouted while subtly trying to get closer to the tree on her left that had her bow resting against it.

Shippo was moving silently in the trees just above Chujukai and the unknown woman, slowly crawling his was on a branch to reach the end of it. He looked down trying to find a good opening, hoping to strike at the perfect moment.

"Wahahahaha, there is no use trying to reach for that bow young priestess, you'll just-"

"Fox fire!" Shippo announced, jumping from the tree above the pig demon while simultaneously throwing multiple blue fires at the intruders from his hands.

Both the pig demon and the human effortlessly jumped out of the way before getting hit by the fire. The fat demon then turned around and kicked Shippo when he landed like a soccer ball, making the little fox go flying into the forest.

"Shippo!" Kagome cried in fear for her adopted son. Reaching for the bow close to her she quickly got into a fighting position, not caring that she had dropped her towel and now stood nude in front of everyone.

"You'll pay for that you jerk!" She said and let loose of an arrow aiming straight for the menace only to have it blocked by the Chinese female who pulled a sword out from seemingly nowhere.

*Ping*

The sound of the metal head of the arrow meeting the metal of the sword resounded through the air.

"I will not let you hurt my master." She said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Ying, subdue the priestess, I'll go fetch the other two." Chojukai said with glee, walking off toward the two females still hiding in the waters with a hop in his step.

* * *

**(1st Person POV- Rina)**

_'Crud, crud, crud!' _I screamed in my head when I saw that **_thing_** walking closer to us.

I couldn't move and I couldn't speak. At this point I just wanted to faint so that if I was killed I wouldn't feel it. But no, my body wouldn't even grant me that safe haven as I saw the giant beast stalking closer to us.

"Ah finally, I will have three more lovely beauties added to my collection!" He said while activating the powers of his headbands to claim his prizes. They started to float slowly in lazy circles around him for about two seconds before they shot out towards us like high speed Frisbees.

_'Well shit, I'm screwed.' _I thought while seeing the contraptions fly towards Rin and I. Then, everything went black.

* * *

**Author's Notes/Me Babbling: **Well here's the next chapter and I'm glad I finally got that done since it was in my head for quite a while there.

You know random citizen that is reading this, I saw a person asking questions to the readers at the end of their stories to get to know their readers better and it sounded like fun. So I'm gonna do that too! ^_^

Question: Who is your top 3 favorite Inuyasha characters?

My answer: My first favorite is Kagome, I just find her courage to be such a respectable trait. I don't know about you, but I would personally gone mental if I had been in her situation! Second would be Kirara because she is a cat. Enough said when it comes to me, I am obsessed with cats but hey at least I'm not obsessed with something creepy like clowns or something right? Finally my third is obviously Sesshomaru, that fur just asks to be smothered. I have such a hard time choosing characters because I love so many of them from this show! I didn't ask for fourth but well that slot is tied with both Rin and Shippo. So cute!

That's all for now everyone!


End file.
